New Years Eve
by CyanoticNightmare
Summary: Warren feels invisible, he feels like he'll be alone his whole life. A nice, cold, possibly spiked beer, is the only thing that could help this feeling on New Years at a Vortex Party.


I know I shouldn't be so hard on myself. I wasn't all THAT invisible. I mean, yes I did get pushed to the side almost everyday during school, got ignored in party settings where I sat in the corner and almost drank myself to death death like now, and had the girl of my dreams tell me that she is in love with a blue haired punk named Chloe Price. Who, I actually found pretty cool and stepped off to allow them to do their thing. I really wasn't all that annoyed, I know some people who like me. Sadly both are not my type.

Brooke Scott is really a nice and smart girl, she always helps me when I'm having a hard time doing homework and even lets me fly her drone. But she just wasn't. . .I don't know, I'm just not attracted to her. She would be perfect for me but sadly she wasn't at the same time.

Stella Hill is a total sweetheart who has the dish on everyone at this school. She knows everything about everyone and isn't afraid to gossip. Which is one reason I wasn't into her. I've never been a fan of those kinds of people. But Stella was my friend, and I can't say that being invisible isn't helpful and that I don't overhear things in the male changing rooms where Stella can't go. . . .Okay so I do drown myself in both gossip and alcohol most days.

Sitting back and looking at it all, I realized that I wasn't that into Maxine either. Yes I did like her and wanted to hold her when she is depressed or sad or just wants another body wrapped around her and that yes, her eyes were a very beautiful shade of blue, but really, it was all just a crush that was already beginning to fade, it started to fade when Chloe came into the picture and texted me that I was out of it since Max kissed her. When I got that text I actually wasn't that sad, I was actually happy that Max found someone that she really liked.

The only reason I was chugging down probably spiked beer at the moment at a Vortex Club party was because the feeling of dread set in. The feeling that I knew I was going to be alone the rest of my life and that no one would ever want me. Looking at the time I realized it was almost time for New Years and I haven't found anyone worth kissing. I looked around the crowd in front of me who were grinding and laughing and taking large gulps of beer in between breathing. The shade of blue that I knew all too well was next to a shorter figure, dancing and laughing and I smiled. Max looked so happy next to Chloe and I couldn't ruin that.

I felt someone sit down to my left and I looked over to see Blackwells Prince, Nathan Prescott. He looked pissed off as always as he looked over the crowd, probably looking for a girl to kiss or maybe even Victoria, but that couldn't be it because Victoria was right there over on the couches, sprawled across Kate who looked happier than ever and was playing with Victoria's short cut blonde hair. I popped my neck and looked at Nathan, trying to get my vision to clear up a bit before I decided to speak and make a fool of myself

"Got anyone.. . . special?" I managed to get out and Nathan snapped his dead to look at me, I could see his eyes go over my figure quickly with distain until his face actually softened up a bit.

"You look like shit." He said plainly and I barked out a laugh, leaning in my seat more and pouting at him.

"Thanks jerk. Make me feel like a princess." I drawled and I could see the side of his mouth quirk up in a smile.

"Welcome." He got up and I intended for him to leave but instead he held a hand out to me, "Come'on Princess. We're gonna dance." I stared at him for a few minutes, trying to process what he had just said to me and opened my mouth to speak but closed it as I had nothing to say. "Come on Warren, get your fatass up and dance with me." He said, sounding annoyed and I grinned.

"Why would I dance with you?"

"Because I know you're into me, those looks in the changing room are not at all innocent or on accident, and almost everyone knows by now that I'm into you and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." I waved a hand in front of me, "You're into me?" He stared at me with his eyes squinted.

"You. . . .wow Gayram. You sure are more naive than I thought." He grabbed me and pulled me out of my seat, I was led out onto the dance floor and everyone stopped dancing as the music turned down. Everyone turned towards the front of the room and we saw the timer going down. Everyone began to chant simultaneously.

"10...

9...

8..."

"I should of told you how I felt before." I heard Nathan say and I turned to him. Confused.

"7...

6..."

"Nathan. Shh, you are right. . . .The looks in the changing room are definitely not innocent. . ."

"5...

4...

3.."

"Be my new years kiss," I asked and Nathan stares at me with wide eyes, looking surprised and he gaze fell to my lips.

"2...

1..." I felt Nathan pulls me close and lips fell on mine as everyone screamed "HAPPY NEW YEARS" And I melted into his kiss, grabbing the sides of his face and I closed my eyes, hoping that my kiss wasn't as sloppy and nasty as I thought it might be. But I knew that was futile since it was obvious it was pretty sloppy, but a man can only hope.

"Happy New Years Gayram."

"Happy New Years Prescock." I felt him smile as he pulled me into another kiss, we didn't notice Chloe taking pictures with her phone, a huge smile across her face and a twinkle in her eye as Max handed her 50 bucks.

"How'd you know?" Max asked and Chloe just laughed.

"New Years man. . . .New Years." Max just scoffed and rolled her eyes, kissing Chloe softly.


End file.
